character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Galeem (Canon,Composite)/Custerwolf98
|-|Galeem (Light)= |-|Galeem (Dark)= Summary "The light scatters to the sky above. Dawn breaks through the gloom, White as a bone"- Lost In Thoughts All Alone Light. the fusion and origin of all color. It illuminates, glares, and gleams, allowing for life accross creation, and begets the order of nature. The Embodiment and Lord of Light and Order, Galeem is a god among gods, transcending creation itself, and Light covers all things eventually... Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C to High 1-A Name: Galeem, Lord of Light and Order Origin: Super Smash Bros Gender: Reffered to as Male, Emits an angelic, feminine voice at times Age: Unknown Classification: Lord of Light and Order, The Ultimate Enemy Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Deconstruction, Biological Manipulation & Absorption (Deconstructed and absorbed the internal energy of dozens of Master Hands), Spatial Manipulation (Warped space, creating what appears to be a black hole), Energy Projection, Manipulation, Homing Attack (Shot dozens of rays of light that followed their targets. The rays of light themselves have Resistance to Attack Reflection due to Zelda, Mewtwo and Palutena's reflective moves failing in them), Pseudo-Soul Manipulation (Caused multiple beings to lose their bodies and become spirits, although these aren't real souls. They are hundreds of spirits separated from their bodies and Galeem can manipulate them), Power Mimicry & Creation(Copied the Smash fighters appearance and powers in empty puppets), Morality Manipulation(Forced the spirits to take control of the bodies he made to do his bidding while they still keep most of the fighting style of the original owners of the bodies), Fire Manipulation & Summoning(Can spit fireballs with enemies to battle inside), Forcefield Creation (Remained in a protective shield that was slowly weakened until it disappeared), Controls dozens of Master Hands, Teleportation, Body Control (Can manipulate his body offensively, detaching and reincorporating his wings in many ways), Duplication (Can divide his core in 3. Able to create duplicates of the Smash fighters in combat to assist him), Energy Projection & Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Homing Attack, BFR (He and Dharkon sended the Smash fighters to battle all the bosses in the game. Can send them to battle 1 boss if they hit a projectile meant to do that) Concept Manipulation , Creation, Alteration and Destruction (As he can clone Master Hand, Arceus, the Creation Trio and various other conceptual beings, Galeem is basically cloning and creating concepts and in the case of disintegrating Hands, destroying them .) Fictional Transcendence (Obviously scales to Arceus and Master Hand.), Light Manipulation (self-explanatory.), Reality Warping (When one of the two Lords are defeated, the other will fill the universe with light or darkness , and while both are active the two forces clash, warping the entire universe in the background. This can also be seen during the boss rush . At the begining, Galeem enveloped everything in his light, and does the same in his ending .), Fiction Manipulation (Turned many thousands of beings into equipable pngs of art, including conceptual beings.) Regeneration , High-Godly (Being Outerversal conceptual beings Galeem and Dharkon have High-Godly regen by default. Galeem can instantly regen his wings and Dharkon his tentacles .), Existence Erasure and Destruction (Transcends the concept of destruction, see above and below.), Creation (Transcends the concept of creation.) 'Attack Potency: Complex Multiversal to Low Hyperversal to High Hyperversal '(Within the Super Smash Bros macrocosm, infinite timelines/universes are infinitely created with every single action and inaction. Master Hand is the creator of the Smash-Verse and fictionally transcends it, viewing the inhabitants of the macrocosm as nothing more than plush toys and trophies. What's more there exists a dimension transcendent to the Smash-Verse (Or World of Imagination) referred to as the "Real World". Combined with Master Hand's fictional transcendence over the 4-D to 5-D Imaginary World, the existence of the "Real World" possibly being Master Hands realm further supports Master Hand being a 6-Dimensional Being with 6-D might, as well as his twin Crazy Hand, and Tabuu who with hax is at least equal to them. Galeem (And by extension Dharkon) on the other hand is so far above any of them he turned Tabuu into a spirit. As Spirits are basically canon gameplay mechanics and equipable pngs of artwork this essentially means that he turned Tabuu into fiction in a similar manner to Master Hand creating and viewing the Smash Cast as plushies and trophies and turning them into such after defeat, effectively making Galeem and Dharkon 7-D Beings with 7-D might. While one could argue these spirits are simply those from across the Smash-Verse, pre-battle screens clearly designate the home series of each spirit, implying that these are the canon or at least alternate variations of the canon versions of these characters from their own multiverses. Also, its revealed that Galeem now encroaches upon "The Last Remaining World", revealing that either during the burst of light or a gradual conquest Galeem sacked the entire smash verse, likely the former amount of time, and if you believe at least some of the spirits come from the other Nintendo multiverses and not just the spirits shown in the opening of World of Light than Galeem enveloped up to a possibly Outerversal realm in one fell swoop (The Underwhere and Overthere transcend the Mario-Verseand the Overthere has endless layers of clouds. The Dream Depot is possibly an Infinite Dimensional structure. See Metal875's Mario profile and more for any more info on Mario Cosmology you may desire or need.). '''Possibly Outerversal ' (As mentioned previously The Mario Afterlife exists on a higher plane, meaning it would transcend Dream Depot and is made of endless layers of clouds effectively making it infinite Outerversal) '''Possibly Outerversal to High Outerversal (Arceus, the god of the pokemon multiverse, created the concepts of time , space (and by extension means he would transcend the concept of dimensions) and anti-matter . As mentioned previously, Master Hand created and ficitonally transcends the Smash-Verse, which includes Arceus. Ergo Master Hand transcends up to 4 concepts and outerversally fictionallly transcends the being who himself transcends those 4 concepts . A neat little nugget about Master Hand, Crazy Hand and Tabuu is that they personify and embody the concepts of Creation , Destruction and Subspace respectively. Remember how Galeem and Dharkon fictionally transcend all of these fellows? This means the two of em outerversally fictionally transcend 7 concepts and conceptual beings. As the Theory of Forms is canon to Mario (See Metal875's Mario Profile for the crash course), he surpasses all concepts. Various spirits of Mario himself happen to appear in World of Light (A list ). Consequently Galeem and Dharkon would also fictionally transcend Mario himself and all of these concepts, and a Beyond-Dimensional realm. All of this adds up to 4 whole Outerversal fictional transcendences, Arceus